Abandoned
by InsideYourDreams24
Summary: Castiel is having trouble dealing with the news about his father... and to make matters worse he had to play tortured victim. From the episode '99 Problems'. Season 5 spoilers. Rated T for slight overuse of a not-so-nice word haha.


**A/N: So this is my first Supernatural Fanfic. This is in the episode '99 Problems' where Abby (aka the Whore of Babylon haha) curses Castiel and he's on the floor in pain. It's also about how he took Joshua's news about God not caring about the apocolypse (sorry if I spelled that wrong), and how that made him feel. I hope you like it! Please review :) IYD24**

* * *

We had come up with the plan: Dean, Sam & the priest were going to wait outside the door with the branch while I went into the room to take the Whore by surprise. I shifted inside the walls of the church, appearing in a decoritive, dimly lit room with a large mirror. Leah, the Whore of Babylon was in a wardrobe, the large mahogany doors blocking me from her view. She must die; she had already condemned so many to Hell. The door closed, I stared her down as she cried out in shock. I quickly turned her around, exposing her plainly to David as he barged into the room.

"Daddy, don't hurt me!" She cried out, twisting his moral grounds away from stabbing the branch into her heart. Her innocent look of panic was enough to stop David in his tracks, the branch high in his arms. He wasn't going to do it; I thought idly as Dean & Sam crashed in through the doors. They probably were wondering why they couldn't hear the Whore going up in flames. Sam twitched his gaze from me, to the Whore, to David, then back to her.

"Gideon, now!" He bellowed. I glared at David who just stood there with this awe-stricken blank look on his face. Why doesn't he just kill her already? She's not his daughter; his daughter had been dead long before we even knew this was happening.

She leaned back against me now, her eyes flashing from innocence to menace in less than half a second,

"Peizo no diam zono ki kiarde!" She whisped hastily. I felt the curse stream into my head before she was even finished saying it. I cried out in agony as my insides twisted and lurched, my vessel seeming to try to tear itself away from my very being. I let go of the Whore. My knees gave way to the pain and I fell on the floor. A thousand thoughts shot through my mind. It felt as though I was being burned alive in Heaven's prison again. _And where is my God? Where is he?! Sitting alone in some vessel? I gripped my forearm in pain and anger, seething through clenched teeth. I believed in him! I kept my faith! And what does he do? He abandons me when I need him most! _

I heard a bang against the wall, then the sound of feet leaving the room. My father had abandoned me, left me to fight alone amongst all the other angels of heaven. I had Sam & Dean of course, but I knew Dean. I could feel his faith slipping every second I was around him, feel his resolve whithering away. Not that I could blame him of course, we had no hope left. I would have gone on loathing my so-called father but the tearing pain started to become to much as I rolled over onto my back, my eyes looking up towards the Heavens. Red started to seep into my vision as I felt blood stream down my nose and escape my mouth. My breathing was rapid and shallow, causing my vision to blurred and go out of focus before blacking out entirely, leaving me still burning with fire and betrayal, alone.

I was woken much later by Dean, picking me up with one arm as I saw Sam already doing the same with David. The branch was gone, I knew the Whore was dead. The pain had gone, leaving me dazed and weak. My knees tried to find purchase on the asphalt road as Dean half-walked, half-carried me to the car. David & I took the back seats, my head still throbbing from my hangover and the curse. The ride home was silent. When we got back to the hotel, Dean helped me to one of the beds,

"There you go Mr. Comatose," He grunted. I sat down, leaning over onto one of the pillows. I didn't notice much of what happened after that. My mind was weary and empty, I could not think anything except for what had drven me to that damned liquor store in the first place.

'_Where are you__, my father? Why have you abandoned me?'_

I did not pray that night.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, and Supernatural and all it's characters, lines, and ideas do not belong to me. They belong to WGN and the creators... I don't know who they are but thank God for 'em, otherwise there'd be no show haha**


End file.
